


Hale's Special Package

by nepitamnunmurl



Series: Red Handed Deliveries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Derek walks in on Stiles this time, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepitamnunmurl/pseuds/nepitamnunmurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stroked his cock slowly, enjoying the free time and accepting his fantasies for the time being. With his eyes closed he thought of strong hands in the place of his, then a mouth and stubble and green eyes looking up at him. He moaned a bit before he could help himself and precum oozed out of his dick.</p><p>He opened his eyes to grab a tissue and -</p><p>OH MY FUCKING LORD BABY SAVIOR JESUS!</p><p>-</p><p>It's Derek's turn to return the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale's Special Package

**Author's Note:**

> It came to me sooner than I thought, how I thought it would be if Derek walked in on Stiles instead. So I decided to make a series out of this. Hope you guys like this one, I like it better than the first.
> 
> This can stand alone from the first, if you so wish, btw.

It was 5:30pm and Stiles was already home.

It had been like this for the past two weeks and while in the first he had more than enjoyed the time off, now he was starting to get antsy.

The lack of near-death experiences shouldn’t make him bored, but he was ashamed to admit it kind of did. And it wasn’t like he was wishing for something to happen, well, not something bad at least. But it seemed like “time off” was actually time spent waiting for the next threat to their existence and for someone like Stiles, with a propensity for panicking, living like this was hard to get used to.

So he did what he could to keep occupied. Studying for school was something he didn’t lose sleep over anymore. He used an hour at home and a free period at school everyday to do his work – a system he had perfected after many nights lost studying for tests the night before because all his free time was dedicated to running around and saving werewolves’ lives.

The rest of his day was spent either finishing every video game ever or researching every kind of creature that would come harass the Mccall-Hale pack.

Oh yeah, Mccall-Hale. That was a thing now.

After Scott’s discovery of his true calling in life – becoming a True Alpha and all that – the dynamic between him and Derek had become a bit weird. They didn’t want to fight (because they were brothers now) but their Alpha instinct was putting them on edge because of the territory situation.  

For two months they kept their distance, until the Kitsune ordeal (which turned out not be scary after all – and they made a new ally, Kira)  when they had to join forces and realized that when it was about the greater good, they could totally put their instincts aside. Also, Derek finally started listening to Scott and letting him take the lead on everything (well, most things).

Sourwolf had come a long way. Stiles felt a little proud. And relieved. Ever since his romance Ms. Blake and letting Scott in, Derek had become way easier to deal with and less self-sacrificing, which was a relief. Because the image of Derek not waking up while Stiles tried to slap him into consciousness, was something he didn’t ever wanna see again.

But, no. He wasn’t riding _that_ train of thought again. It’d rendered him enough panic attacks. And the reason behind it wasn’t something he was willing to explore either.

Everybody was relatively happy now. Even though Scott was still trying to figure out how to deal with Isaac and Allison having feelings for each other. And trying to train the twins into submission. And Lydia trying to control her powers. And Derek dealing with Ms. Blake moving away.

Poor guy. He couldn’t catch a break. But it shouldn’t be too hard finding somebody else, right? It was hard to imagine someone NOT wanting to be with Derek. Especially now that he was less frowny and surly, right?

_Wow. No. Stop it. We just agreed on not thinking about this._

_No thinking about him. Or his eyes. Or his five o’clock shadow. Or his bunny teeth smile. Or the eyebrows of destiny. Or his broad shoulders. Or his sweaty pecs. Or his big di-_

_NO!_

But he couldn’t help it. When Stiles realized it, he was already sitting on his bed with his hand inside his pants. This thing, him bringing himself off to the memory of Derek in his room doing the same, was getting more and more frequent. And he didn’t know what to do with it.

_It’s harmless right? Derek’s so hot, it’s almost like imagining an underwear model. It’s not personal - just physical. I can’t be blamed._

But as hard as he tried to convince himself, there was another voice inside his head saying: if this is just a physical thing, why do you think of him even you’re not doing the deed?

He wasn’t ready to deal with answering that.

But the universe had other plans for him.

He stroked his cock slowly, enjoying the free time and accepting his fantasies for the time being. With his eyes closed he thought of strong hands in the place of his, then a mouth and stubble and green eyes looking up at him. He moaned a bit before he could help himself and precum oozed out of his dick.

He opened his eyes to grab a tissue and -

_OH MY FUCKING LORD BABY SAVIOR JESUS_

“Aaah!” he screamed unattractively “Dude, what the hell”

Derek Hale was standing in his room, by the window, staring at him intensely.

Stiles waited, somehow forgetting he was still naked. But it was hard to function when you were being stared at the way he was.

Then Derek seemed to snap out of it and looked down to his –

“Oh, god” Stiles hurried to cover his junk and said “What do you want? Turn away!”

Stiles thought Derek was about to yell at him, but was that a smile? Was the fucker smirking at him?

“Just turn around, man!”

He did and Stiles pulled his pants back up, not bothering with cleaning in his startled state.

“As much as I appreciate you sneaking up on and scaring the shit out of me, did it have to be now? I was in the middle of a perfectly awesome fantasy sequence about –“

Stiles swallowed back his moronic choice of words and looked with wide eyes at Derek, who’d turned back around.

“About?” Derek said it an amused expression.

“About people. Naked people. Ya know, like all normal generic fantasies go. Nothing special about it. I mean, you know what it’s like, you do it too. Like we discovered two months ago. I mean, I discovered. ‘Cause I walked in on you doing it. While naked. And sweaty. And all red in the face. You were probably thinking about naked people. Right? You seemed to be enjoying it, just like I was now. Until you walked in on me. But I guess I can’t blame you. ‘Cause I did the same. Walk in on you, I mean. While naked. Yeah.”

Oh, god. Why couldn’t he just learn to shut the fuck up? Derek was frowning at him now.

“Payback” the werewolf said in a raspy voice that sounded like had not been used in a while.

“What?”

“It’s… uh. Payback. You’ve done it, now I’ve done it. Walked in on each other”

“Oh” Stiles swallowed “Yeah. Payback. Now we’re even”

Stiles saw Derek’s pupils dilate and his look darkened.

“Are we?” he said in a dangerous tone.

_What?_

“What?”

“I mean, you did see me naked” for some reason Stiles was feeling vulnerable, like a cornered prey “I didn’t see you”.

Stiles’ breath hitched as all air escaped his lungs. Derek was not backing down from eye contact, his gaze intense and unyielding. The room was getting smaller and his neck felt hot and _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

Derek, at last, looked down for a moment and then back up again with an almost imperceptible smile.

“I came to bring you the book that has stuff about harpies on it. I had to surrender Peter and tie him up to get it, so don’t take too long with it”

“I… yeah, sure. Thanks” but he didn’t even know what he was saying.

“I have to go. But, Stiles?”

“Yeah?” he said distractedly

Derek was moving toward him with a weird look and Stiles pulled focus, the heat that had just started to cool down returning. The look on the Alpha's face made his dick stir back into hardness and his heart was rocketing as Derek got closer and closer and the world stopped making sense when they stood inches away from each other.

Derek reached out for his hand and the touch made a moan escape Stiles lips before he could stop it. The older man’s iconic eyebrows raised in surprise and then he started smirking. He brought Stiles hand to his mouth and without breaking eye contact licked his fingers that were... _still wet from precum_. Damn, he didn't fucking think to clean them up!

But it seemed like it was no longer a problem. Derek licked his fingers enthusiastically and Stiles was reminded of a kitten drinking milk and _oh gosh, stop it_.

Eyes never faltering, he finished by taking Stiles' middle finger all the way in and sliding it out with a pop, licking his lips and humming. _FUCKING HUMMING_ in approval.

_Is this the Twilight Zone? Am I **dead**?_

All his experience with the unknown had not prepared him for this. For the moment when Derek would look at him, all intense and serious and say in a broken voice:

“ _Now_ we’re even”

Stiles squealed in surprise and closed his eyes to balance himself, but Derek was out the window in a flash and the boy was left with his dick straining in his pants.

He took it out automatically and fell to his knees stroking it, desperately trying to bring himself off, not trying to make sense of it anymore, just remembering the feeling of Derek’s tongue on his fingers and his never faltering gaze and the way he hummed for him, because of him.

Heat pooled around his belly and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. With a jerk forward and a hand to brace himself against the floor he came screaming Derek’s name.

His come dripped on to the carpet and he lied down on the floor, no strenghth left in his body. He couldn’t care less about the mess.

Derek Hale had just licked him into complete and utter pleasure.

He hopes the werewolf knew what he was doing, ‘cause he has a lot of explaining to do.

Looks like Beacon Hills is about to get exciting all over again.

_Derek Hale, "we're even" my ass!_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at madmadchiken.tumblr.com


End file.
